1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to athletic practice equipment, and more particularly to a target apparatus to be struck in the practice of the martial arts, the strike receiving target held to a support by a resilient joint, allowing a certain displacement of connected parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The study of the martial arts has grown rapidly in the past years. There are many participants of varying ages and having varying degrees of both skill and strength. As a practitioner of the martial arts gets stronger and more accurate, the equipment on which he practices must withstand greater forces and still provide challenge.
Various striking devices for training in martial arts are known, and among them are stands and holders for panels, both breakable and non-breakable boards, which are kicked or struck by the user's hand or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,029 to Tomko discloses a striking device for martial arts training in which two spring leaf supports at different heights permit target pads to be resiliently attached to each other and include adjustable spacers to control tension. The height of the target is fixed and the apparatus is fastened to the ground or floor at two points. While Tomko's tension is adjustable, motion of the target is limited to pivoting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,316 to Prince discloses an apparatus for practicing defensive arts which includes a base, a vertical post and a universal support bracket for supporting articles, which are to be struck by the user, on the post. The articles are fitted with brackets which then interlock with brackets on the post itself. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,504 to DiBartolo discloses a holder for a breakable karate board. The holder includes upper and lower spaced-apart horizontal frame members attached to a common vertical member and which hold a board vertically between them. The entire frame is attached directly to a wall or to a support stand. Similar to that arrangement is the "Power Fist" Board Holder which comprises two adjustable generally L-shaped sets of telescoping brackets which are fastened to a wall or set on the floor and hold a breakable board between them.
The objective of target panel practice is to apply maximum force to the panel. The user attempts to strike through the plane of the panel for maximum force. Breakable boards of course separate. Unbreakable apparatus (i.e., re-usable without re-assembly) must yield by displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,184 to Tobin discloses a kicking practice apparatus which includes an impact-receiving member cantilevered outwardly from a tubular upright support member by a pivotable sleeve. Sets of resiliently yieldable springs and elastic cords extend in opposite directions around the sleeve to spaced posts to restore the position of the impact-receiving member after the sleeve pivots around the support member and to dampen the force on the pivot sleeve. The axis of rotation is defined by the stationary support member and is therefore fixed. Motion of the target is limited to pivoting. U.S. 4,662,630 to Dignard et al. discloses a martial arts striking apparatus which holds a striking board to an upright support. The board is attached pivotably so that it may be kicked from the front or from underneath. It also employs springs whih aid in allowing the board to pivot in response to a blow and return to its previously set position. However, Dignard's target motion is very undefined, due to the particular mounting on an unencumbered spring member.
There is no known striking apparatus which holds a non-breakable, reusable target in a resilient joint defining a preferred but displaceable pivot axis when struck, and includes changeable damper bands to provide variable impact resistance. The prior art shows no striking apparatus which, by a resilient joint, allows a striking surface to be held safely in close proximity to a support post, yet which allows for follow-through by the kicker attempting to strike through the surface. There is also no known striking apparatus which is readily adaptable for attachment to previously owned exercise equipment.